Brendon Urie
| birth_place = St. George, Utah, U.S. | occupation = }} | years_active = 2004–present | spouse = | module = | genre = * * alternative rock * * pop * class=artist|id=p741835|pure_url=yes}} Panic at the Disco – Biography at Allmusic * emo }} | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Brendon Boyd Urie (born April 12, 1987) is an American singer, songwriter, and musician, best known as the lead vocalist of Panic! at the Disco, of which he is the only member remaining. In Death to Vernon, He Is a deuteragonist Who Is the former host of a Live show Saturday Night Live. He Is Voiced By Will Arnett (Death to Vernon) Early life Urie was born in St. George, Utah, and his family moved to Las Vegas, Nevada, when he was two years old. He is the fifth and youngest child born to Grace and Boyd Urie. He is of about one quarter Polynesian descent from Hawaii, through his mother's side. He was raised in an LDS family, but left the faith around 17 due to displeasure with the church and not believing in its ideology. Urie attended Palo Verde High School in Las Vegas, where he met future Panic! bassist Brent Wilson in his guitar class. Wilson asked Urie to try out for a band he was in, since they needed a replacement guitarist. Urie described himself as a "spaz in high school," and explained that one student would always bully him. He worked at Tropical Smoothie Cafe in order to pay his band's rent for their practice space. At the cafe, Urie often sang for customers. He explained, "I would sing anything I was listening to at the time, but I was down to take requests. I remember singing some Scorpions songs, some W.A.S.P. 80s anthems are usually good for tips. It was a huge range of stuff. Some people liked it, and some people didn't. I had to respect other people's wishes, but I had a couple people come in who would ask me to sing for a tip. That's always fun." Career Panic! at the Disco Urie met Brent Wilson while taking guitar classes offered at their high school and Wilson asked Urie to try out as lead guitarist for Panic! at the Disco, as they were looking for a replacement at the time. Originally, Ryan Ross was their lead singer. When Urie filled in for Ross during a band rehearsal, they were impressed with Urie's vocal abilities and he was chosen as their lead singer. Since then, Panic! at the Disco has released six studio albums with Urie as lead vocalist. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out was released in 2005 with the hit lead single "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" propelling it to 1.8 million sales. For their second album, Pretty. Odd. (2008), Urie also took lyrical responsibility and wrote two of the tracks on the record by himself; those tracks being "I Have Friends in Holy Spaces" and festival favorite "Folkin' Around." He also wrote "New Perspective" for the soundtrack to the motion picture Jennifer's Body. On March 22, 2011, the band released their third album Vices & Virtues following the departure of Ross and Walker. On October 8, 2013, the fourth album, Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die! was released. It debuted at No. 2 on the Billboard 200. On July 21, 2014, Urie won "Best Vocalist" at the Alternative Press Music Awards. In 2015, founding drummer Spencer Smith left the band and bassist Dallon Weekes departed from the official lineup, being downgraded to a touring member, leaving Urie as the only member of the official lineup. On January 15, 2016, Panic! at the Disco released their fifth studio album, Death of a Bachelor, eventually earning the band its best sales week and first number one album. On March 21, 2018, the band released two new songs "Say Amen (Saturday Night)" and "(Fuck A) Silver Lining". At the same time, the band also announced a tour, and a new album called Pray For The Wicked. Other projects Urie provided guest vocals alongside Patrick Stump on The Cab's song "One Of THOSE Nights" from their debut album, Whisper War. Urie has also been involved with several songs and other projects by former labelmates Fall Out Boy. He provided vocals on the songs "What a Catch, Donnie" and "20 Dollar Nose Bleed" from Fall Out Boy's 2008 album, Folie à Deux. Urie also sang back vocals on the track "7 Minutes In Heaven" off of Fall Out Boy's From Under The Cork Tree. In 2008, Urie became involved with a song for the Coca-Cola Company, called "Open Happiness." Urie sings the chorus of the song, which also features labelmate Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy, labelmate Travis McCoy of Gym Class Heroes, Cee-Lo Green, and Janelle Monáe. The song was written and produced by Butch Walker, co-written by Cee-Lo Green and remixed by Polow Da Don. Urie was also featured as an elated news reporter in the music video for the song, which was released on July 16, 2009. In December 2013, Urie sang "Big Shot" in front of Billy Joel, President Obama and an audience, when Billy Joel received the Kennedy Center Honors, the nation's highest honor for influencing American culture through the arts. Urie appeared in the music videos "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More Touch Me," "What A Catch, Donnie" and "Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet" by Fall Out Boy. Urie appears in the Gym Class Heroes video for the song "Clothes Off!!" alongside bandmate Spencer Smith and former Panic! at the Disco band members Ryan Ross and Jon Walker. The members are seen dancing in animal costumes, Urie being in a dog suit. Urie also appears in "One of THOSE nights" by The Cab, which also features Ryan Ross, Jon Walker, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump and Spencer Smith. In 2010 Urie and bandmate Spencer Smith appeared in Butch Walker's music video "Pretty Melody," appearing as ninjas. Brendon co-wrote a song with Rivers Cuomo of the band Weezer. Rivers has said that "If Panic! wants it, they have first dibs, but if not, it could work for Weezer." Urie and bandmate Spencer Smith appeared in Butch Walker's Panic! at Butch Walker's, a parody in which Urie discovers Walker is a psychotic homicidal cannibal, and Brendon is his next meal. On March 24, 2014, Brendon Urie was featured on Travie McCoy's single "Keep On Keeping On" off his upcoming album Rough Waters. Urie featured on the entirety of the song "Love in the Middle of a Firefight" for Dillon Francis's album Money Sucks, Friends Rule.Dillon Francis And Panic! At The Disco Frontman Fight For Love In New Track MTV. Retrieved October 18, 2014. Francis called it his favorite track on the album. Urie also was featured on the Lil Dicky track "Molly" on his debut studio album Professional Rapper. In 2016, Urie was featured on the song "It Remembers" by the band Every Time I Die, from their album Low Teens. On April 11, 2017, Urie announced that he would star in Cyndi Lauper's Tony Award-winning Broadway musical, Kinky Boots, in which he played one of the lead roles, Charlie Price. He played the role from May 26, 2017, to August 6, 2017. In 2015, Urie wrote a song for the ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' musical. The musical made its debut in Chicago in the summer of 2016 and returned to the Palace Theater on Broadway in the winter of 2017. For the musical, Urie wrote a song called, "Not A Simple Sponge." Nickelodeon released a video in the spring of 2016 that includes details about the artists that they worked with to bring the score to life, including Aerosmith, John Legend, Plain White T's and Panic! at the Disco. In June 2018, Urie launched the Highest Hopes Foundation. The foundation supports other non-profit organizations that advocate for human rights and support communities who are often discriminated against. To start off the funding of this foundation, Urie donated $1 million and gave $1 from the purchase of every US ticket for the Pray for the Wicked Tour to the foundation.Guthrie, S. (2018). Panic at the disco rises to rock royalty. New York: CQ Roll Call. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/2063092738 On April 26, 2019, Urie collaborated with singer-songwriter Taylor Swift on "Me!", which is the first single of her seventh studio album, Lover, they co-wrote the song with Joel Little, Swift and Little co-produced the song. Voice Urie possesses a tenor voice range that spans four octaves. His range extends D2 to C7. His voice is known for being "extensive" and "versatile," notably after the release of "This Is Gospel" (2013). Influences Urie has cited Frank Sinatra, Queen, David Bowie, and Tom DeLonge as his biggest influences. Personal life Urie married Sarah Orzechowski on April 27, 2013, after announcing their engagement in September 2011.Brendon Urie and Sarah Orzechowski Announce Their Engagement". Buzznet. September 19, 2011. The two had first briefly met at one of Urie's shows, and eight months later, Hayley Williams from Paramore brought Sarah to one of Urie's shows and re-introduced them. The song “Sarah Smiles” from the album Vices & Virtues was inspired by Orzechowski. In 2013, Urie said that he had "experimented" with men but stated, "I guess if I had to classify myself, I'd say I'm straight." In July 2018, Urie described himself as pansexual and stated, "I'm married to a woman and I'm very much in love with her but I'm not opposed to a man because to me, I like a person. ... If a person is great, then a person is great." In February 2017, Urie moved out of his home in Los Angeles, California, to an undisclosed location. He said the move was to get away from excessive attention from his fans. He also said that he did not feel safe in his own home. Urie has said that he has been diagnosed with ADHD and was prescribed medication for the condition at a young age. He says that he likes to be open about his mental health to his fans. During late 2018, Urie began streaming regularly on popular live-streaming website Twitch. Discography Singles As featured artist Promotional singles Guest appearances Notes References External links * * Official Panic! at the Disco web site Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:Panic! at the Disco members Category:American rock guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:American rock singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American multi-instrumentalists Category:American rock songwriters Category:American tenors Category:Pansexual people Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT people from Utah Category:LGBT people from Nevada Category:LGBT singers Category:People with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder Category:People from the Las Vegas Valley Category:Singers from Nevada Category:Singers with a four-octave vocal range Category:American people of Native Hawaiian descent Category:Native Hawaiian musicians Category:Former Latter Day Saints Category:American atheists Category:Guitarists from Nevada Category:21st-century American singers